Dream talk
by BestWishes
Summary: Allen was going to the training ground and saw the Noah's and exorcist was making a big circle, everyone talks about their dreams today.  One-shot


**Author: heheheheh! It's just pop everywhere so I can share with you guys ^_^.**

**Summary: Allen was going to the training ground and saw the Noah's and exorcist was making a big circle, everyone talks about their dreams today. (One-shot)**

**Warnings: wrong spelling and grammars sorry ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: Katsura hoshino is an author in -man.**

**Allen Walker was walking to go to the training ground, he stop because he saw the Noah and exorcists was sitting on a big circle so he goes near them, and then Lenalee notice.**

**Lenalee: Allen-kun sits down.**

**Allen: Ehh? What's going on Lenalee-san?**

**Lenalee: We're talking about our dreams today.**

**Allen: My dreams? *Thinking hardly***

**Lenalee: *Sweat drop* Um... Allen-kun, I think you misunderstand it, we are talking about when we sleep and we are having a dream.**

**Allen: !, oh?**

***Someone's Dark Aurora and Vein pop appear* *everyone looked and saw a piss-off Kanda* *everyone sweat drops* *Kanda stand up and glare at Allen***

**Kanda: Oi! Sit down already moyashi, I'm so freaky annoyed with so many people and I'm was going to meditate here when you all came here talking about non-sense about dreams.**

***Allen snapped and appeared his vein pop***

**Allen: It's Allen Ba-kanda!**

***Kanda's second vein pop appeared***

**Kanda: Moyashi... you are dead!**

***The two of them looked at each other with lightning and dark auroras appeared***

***Everyone sweat drop***

***Lenalee stands up and uses her clip board to hit Kanda and Allen***

***the two snap off and look at Lenalee***

**Lenalee: Why are two always fighting? Please sit down and behave like good little boys, Shall we?**

***The two of them nodded and goes to a faraway place from each other and sit down***

***Kanda mumble curses* *at the left was krory and at the right was Miranda, they both sweat drops hearing the awful curses* **

**Allen: ite... I have bumps on my head *touching the bumps on top of Allen's head***

**Lavi: Yoh! I'm glad you sit beside me moyashi-chan *Grinned***

***Allen looked and saw Lavi have bruises* *Allen sweat drop***

**Allen: Um... what happened to you?**

**Lavi: Hmm...*Thinking* It's a long story Allen-chan.**

**Allen: it's Kanda right?**

**Lavi: Yup! I have some other body parts that already have a little cut with his sword *Grinned***

***Allen sweat drop***

**Allen's thought: Lavi still grinned but I bet his hurt, I pity him *Sigh***

**Komui: Oiiiii!**

***Everyone looked at Komui and saw Komui has a microphone and his Robbot was a big speaker***

**Komui: Let's start talking our dreams today, shall we?**

***Everyone stares at Komui***

***Komui sweat drop and cough***

**Komui: Ok! I know you are all impatient, I'm sorry I am going to start now... Let's see... I'm going first and then to the left when the left was already finish go to the right when the right was already and goes to me, It's already over okay? It's simple! *komui clap his hands and cough with his fist***

**Komui: My dream for today is... Lenalee have already married! *Cries dramatically***

**Everyone's thought: it's a nightmare... *sweat drop***

**Lenalee: *sweat drop* sheeesh! ni-san.**

***Komui gave to the left still crying dramatically. The left was... The Millennium earl***

**Earl: Hohohoh! I have the same dream over and over again... Today I dreamed about I destroy and rule the world.**

***Everyone sweat drop***

**Everyone's thought: It's an ambition.**

***Earl gave to his left and it was Road***

**Road: Today... I dreamed about having sex with Allen!**

***Everyone blushes***

**Earl: Road... You are too young to have sex.**

**Road: *Looked at Earl* eh? It was a dream and it was so wonderful to having a dream like that.**

**Allen's thought: I'm going to be sick... *turned paler* **

***Lavi saw it and snicker* *Lenalee blushes* *Komui never heard what Road said still crying because of his dreams for today***

**Tyki's thought: I'm jealous... I want to dream having sex with him too, but she's a Noah of dreams *Sigh***

**Road: It's your turn Tyki *gave the microphone to Tyki and Tyki grabbed it***

**Tyki: Today I dream about to collect the heart of the humans and playing cards with Allen. *Looked at Allen and wink* *Allen saw it and turned paler again***

**Allen's thought: is he a gay?**

***Everyone turned paler but Allen was the palest* **

**Earl: oh? What a wonderful dream like that Tyki-pon.**

**Exorcist's thought: It's a disgusting dreamed and why are all the Noah's having a dream like that? *Sweat drop* (Accept Kanda because he was meditating to have a piece of his mind to ignored the people) **

**Tyki: Thank you. *gave to Lullabell* *Lullabell grab it***

**Lullabell: Thank you for the microphone Tyki, Now today I dream about to drink milk every day.**

**Earl: Lullabell... your dreams was already reality.**

**Lullabell: Yes... I know Earl-sama.**

**Exorcist's thought: At least there was a normal dream like Lullabell.**

***Lullabell gave the microphone to Skin the ghost***

**Skin ghost: I dreamed to eat candy once again.**

**Exorcist's thought: Why skin was invited and why he became a ghost? *sweat drop***

***Skin ghost gave to the next person and it was Debitto* *Debitto grabbed the microphone***

**Debitto: My dream was about to killed cross! *Jadero grabbed the microphone***

**Jasdero: Yeah! We killed Cross! **

***Bang***

***Everyone looked behind and saw Cross***

**Cross: Oi! Don't get your hopes up you idiots! *Cross walk and disappear into darkness* *everyone sweat drop* *krory notice Miranda and saw Miranda fainted* *Krory sweat drops and sigh***

**Allen's thought: I cheered Jasdevi to kill cross.**

**Allen: Jasdevi! *Jasdevi looked at Allen***

**Debitto: What?**

**Allen: I cheered for you! I'm on your side!**

***Bang***

***Allen's cheeked bleed***

***Allen touches his cheek and wipes it with his sleeves, look behind and saw cross***

**Cross: Oi! Idiot apprentice don't side with an enemy.**

***Lavi heard awful curses and saw Allen with Dark aurora and he heard a click and saw Allen was in Dark mode***

**Allen: Heheheheh! Ok...Master *Smiling evilly***

***Cross walk away again and disappeared***

**Allen: One day I'm going to kill you... *Allen turns back to normal and saw everyone was staring at him***

**Allen: Oh? Why are you staring at me? *Smile brightly***

**Road: I stare because Allen looks good at Dark mode. *Smiling sarcasm***

**Earl: Me too... You can join with us when you have to kill someone with one of your group.**

**Allen: Ok... But only Cross and thank you very much Earl *Smile***

**Tyki: You are interesting.**

**Road: Hey! Allen's mine Tyki, so back off!**

**Tyki: I know, I know.**

**Lenalee's thought: This is my first time seeing Allen like that and his talking friendly to the enemy. *sweat drops***

**Lavi's thought: Wow... Allen is scary *shivered***

**Debitto: If we join forces maybe we can kill him now.**

**Jasdero: Yeah! Kill! Kill! Kill!**

**Allen: No, it's impossible. We need to train hard so that we can kill him but if we charge now we will be dead or became slave to travel the world with him and have too much debt.**

**Jesdevi: *sweat drop* Yeah... you are right... *Give to the next person and it was Lavi* *Lavi grabbed the microphone***

**Lavi: My dream was about that Yuu-Chan became friends with me. *Grinned***

**Allen: Wow! Nice dreams Lavi.**

**Lavi: Thanks *grinned***

***Kanda stand up and look at Lavi* *lavi notice and look at him***

**Kanda: Your dreams will be shattered to pieces. *sit down and began to meditate***

***Lavi sweat drops* *Lavi gave the microphone to Allen***

**Allen: Thank you, My dream was...*Blush* I'm to embarrass...**

**Lavi: Come on Allen! Tell us! *Everyone looked at Allen with curiosity***

**Allen: I have two dreams 1. I'm having fun playing with Mana and 2. Was... Earl and I start eating contest and I won...**

***Everyone laugh* (Accept earl)**

**Allen: W-why are you laughing? I told you its embarrassing. *Blush***

**Lavi: hahahahah! *Wipe tears* I C-can't stop la-laughing a-and Allen-Chan was so adorable blushing! hahahah!**

**Allen: Stop that... *Look at Kanda and saw Kanda was smirking* *Blush***

**Earl: Allen-kun... I think it's a good dream but do I eat that much? *Looked at Lullabell and saw she is trying so hard that she must not laugh.**

**Lullabell: I-I think a little bit Earl-sama.**

**Earl: I-I see... *disappointed* *Allen gave the microphone to Miranda but Allen saw Miranda was still unconscious.**

**Allen: Miranda? *Shaking Miranda* Wake up! *Shake* *Shake* It's your turn *Shake* *Shake* Miranda *Shake* *Sigh* your turn Kanda. *Kanda grabbed the microphone***

**Kanda: My dream was about the Rabbit multiplying many times-**

**Lavi: Wow! You dream about me? I'm flattered.**

**Kanda: And... I killed him many times, slicing with my Mugen, so many blood splatters on my face and my sword. I feel excited seeing the rabbit's blood when the rabbits all died, no more annoying rabbit calling my first name again. It was a nicest dream I ever have in my entire life. *Gave the microphone to Krory* **

**Earl: *Clap* *Clap* you join us too if you want to kill someone.**

**Kanda: Che!**

**Tyki: i love your dream.**

**Road: Me too. *giggle***

**Lullabell: *Clap* *clap* *Clap***

**Lavi: How... Cruel... *Frozen in shocked* *Allen pat Lavi's back***

**Allen: Poor Lavi... *Pat* *Pat* I pity you.**

**Lavi: *Lavi looked at Allen and hug him and began to cry***

**Allen: There, there! *At the back Allen was smiling but half pity him***

***Everyone sweat drop***

**Krory: *Krory grab the microphone* Um... My dream is too drink Eliade's delicious Blood *Flowers back ground***

***Everyone sweat drop* *Krory gave the microphone to Lenalee* *Lenalee grabbed the microphone***

**Lenalee: My dream is... I'm married to someone I like and have a lots of children *Smiling***

**Komui: Lenaleeeeee! Who did you married to? Who is it! Who is it! I'm going to kill him!**

**Lenalee: Ni-san it's a secret.**

**Komui: if it's a secret then I killed all the boys! Komurin XIIIII Attack the boys accept me!**

**Komurin XIIIII: Yes! **

***Kumorin change into a fighting mode and attack everyone, but before they finished fighting the Komurin, it's the Noah's turn and the exorcist start to fight again***

***When they finished fighting...***

***Miranda opened her eyes***

**Miranda: *Blinking many times* what happened to everyone? Why are they sleeping on the floor with the Noah's and exorcists scattered around the ground and why are they covered with bruises! *Touch some slimy liquid* *Miranda looked and saw Krory has blood on his hands***

**Miranda: Kyaaaa! *Fainted***

***The truth is... it's an akuma's blood that krory have on his hands and Miranda forgotten that Krory was a vampire***

**End One-shot :)****. Review please ^_^.**

**Author: XD Hope you enjoy have many wrong spelling there because I'm too lazy to check them XD.**


End file.
